justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cube Root
"The Cube Root" is the thirty-fourth episode of Justice League Action. Summary When Calculator seizes control of Mister Terrific's T-spheres and uses them to separate Firestorm into his two original selves, it is up to Professor Stein and his S-cubes to try to restore the situation. Featuring Story Firestorm flies towards the Metropolis Museum to attend the opening ceremony for a new science research center. The guest of honor happens to be another member of the Justice League, Mister Terrific. This immodest character tells the attending crowd that the new building will be the home for his own ingenious invention, the T-spheres. These numerous black-and-purple devices hover about him and he is able to transport himself through the air by standing on them. He is already known to Firestorm's permanent internal companion, Professor Stein, who holds a grudge against him for having stolen his own idea of S-cubes when they were at college together. Firestorm, however, is a big fan and lists the impressive athletic and academic achievements of Mister Terrific much to the disgust of the Professor. As Mister T. explains the educational benefits of the new center to the crowd, a voice calls out. It is the villain Calculator who declares that he is about to take center stage. He presses a button on a control panel on his forearm, and green rays shoot out and hit the T-spheres causing their purple coloring to become green. The transformed spheres gather around Calculator who sends them to shoot rays at Mister Terrific, but the latter uses his physical prowess to dodge the shots. Firestorm has to flee when the spheres target him, and Terrific is repulsed by one when he tries to hit Calculator. Firestorm returns but is shot out of the sky, after which, Calculator leaves. Mister Terrific thanks Firestorm for his help and asks after the Professor whose hostile replies Firestorm does not communicate. Moving on to S.T.A.R. Labs, the two superheroes are unable to locate the stolen T-spheres which, they think, must have become cloaked. Then there is a power cut all across the city and the pair travel to the power station to see the spheres connecting to the grid to shut it down. Terrific assumes this has been done to nullify security systems so that Calculator can help himself to whatever valuables that he wants, and the villain confirms this when he suddenly reappears surrounded by spheres. In the fight that follows, the spheres cause Firestorm to split into the two constituent characters of Ronnie Raymond and Professor Stein, and the spheres drag Ronnie away before the two can touch and recombine. As Mr. T. explains that his devices can hack into any system and that is what has happened to Firestorm, the Professor thinks of a way to trace Ronnie. In Calculator's hideout, the captive Ronnie is trying to confuse him, but an alarm warns of the approach of a large flying cube. This carries Mister Terrific and the Professor and is made up of a large number of S-cubes. The S-cubes are able to follow the trail of the T-spheres and Mr. T. takes one, reprograms it and keeps it for himself. The hostile green spheres attack and Terrific decoys them away so that Prof. Stein can crash the large cube through the wall of the hideout. As Calculator tries to command a sphere, the Professor throws a piece of rubble at him and starts to climb up behind Ronnie to make physical contact with him. Mister Terrific follows up and is pursued by a sphere, but when Calculator presses a button on his arm to finish Mr. T., nothing happens. The sphere changes into the cube taken by Terrific and the latter throws it at Calculator, knocking him down. Meanwhile, the Professor, up high, jumps down and makes contact with Ronnie, reforming Firestorm in a blaze of fire. Mister Terrific knocks Calculator down for a second time and takes him captive. Later, as the villain is taken away by the police, Mister Terrific says that needs to reprogram the T-spheres so that they can no longer be hacked and asks for the Professor's help. The latter now admits that the T-spheres are completely original but the two continue to bicker over their time as roommates. Notes * There is not enough explanation about what T-spheres and S-cubes are, what they do, and why there are so many of them. Gallery Category:Episodes